I Believe in You
by Robin Gurl
Summary: A hero needs someone to believe in them even when they don't.


I Believe In You  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
~~~  
  
This is a shorty that I'd figure I'd post.  
  
Disclaimer:: Robin Gurl is my character.  
  
~~~  
  
Batman sighed and looked at his partner, "Well Robin..we've done everything.."  
  
Robin nodded, he knew it was time, "So when do we do it?"  
  
"As soon as possible chum. If we don't it could mean trouble."  
  
Robin looked away a tear was forming in his eye. They had been fighting The Penguin and that nasty bird had threatened to kill Aunt Harriet if they didn't take their masks off.  
  
Only now Robin was scared, he was scared of what everyone would think, what would happen afterwards and a lot of other things.  
  
A while later Batman and Robin were walking around town people were giving them mean looks and saying bad things about them.  
  
Batman noticed that the insults were starting to hurt Robin. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
When they walked down an alley Robin couldn't take it anymore he kicked the wall and tears came down. After all they had done for Gotham City this is how they get repaid.  
  
A light came and then left leaving a small girl about Robin's age and a boy that looked to be in his 20s. The girl looked over at the Dynamic Duo, "'cuse me..?"  
  
Batman turned around dreading the remark he would get. "Yes?"  
  
"Holy Look Alikes Alan he looks like Batman!!" The girl exclaimed in delight.  
  
"Robin Gurl how many times have I told you Batman is not real."  
  
Robin Gurl growled and pointed towards the confused Dark Knight, "Look your self dumbo."  
  
Alan looked and gasped, Robin Gurl was right, "Oh my word.."  
  
Robin Gurl ran over to Robin and knelt beside him, "You ok?"  
  
Robin looked up to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes staring at him, "What?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Hey guys look it's the Caped Dum Dums." A teenager came over and pointed at Robin and Batman. His friends laughed meanly as they followed him. "They can't even save a cat.."  
  
Robin Gurl stood up and growled. "Why you.."  
  
"Oh lookie a little girl is standing up for them. Boy they are stupid." One of them named John remarked.  
  
Alan shook his head, "Be careful what you say about Batman and Robin around Robin Gurl…Oi.."  
  
The boys didn't listen and continued to insult Batman and Robin. Robin Gurl watched on for a few seconds wondering why her heroes didn't jump back at them. Something was wrong.  
  
She sighed it was up to her, "Insult Robin again and see what happens."  
  
"What? Insult who? That dumb brat-" The boy didn't get a chance to finish cause Robin Gurl knocked him into the wall. "hey!"  
  
Alan laughed, "She warned you." He sat down enjoying the show, "You might wanna apologize…"  
  
After Robin Gurl had beat off the boys she looked back towards the two Crime Fighters, "Why didn't you two stand up for yourselves?"  
  
"Why should we?" Robin replied quietly, "No one cares."  
  
"But I do!!!" Robin Gurl exclaimed, she helped Robin stand, "What has gotten into you guys?"  
  
Batman proceeded to tell Robin Gurl everything. "Then you appeared out of no where."  
  
Robin Gurl looked down at the ground. "I think you guys are the best. Where we come from Batman and Robin are just comic book characters." She turned back to Robin, "You have to believe in yourselves. You can't leave the city like this." Robin Gurl felt tears start falling. "Get it together. Lots of little boys and girls believe in you. I believe in you."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
Robin Gurl looked over to Alan. Alan saw that Robin Gurl was really scared. Here were her heroes and they were anything but what they should have been. He stood up and walked over putting his arms around Robin Gurl.  
  
Robin Gurl pulled away and ran. "You're just phonies!!"  
  
"Where is she going?" Batman asked.  
  
"I don't know prolly to blow off some steam. Why don't you go talk to her?"  
  
Robin nodded and ran off. He wasn't to sure what he could do for her but he'd sure try.  
  
Robin Gurl collapsed a few minutes later crying hard. Her heroes were just phonies. Everything she looked up to them for was gone. They were nothing but phonies.  
  
"Robin Gurl?"  
  
Robin Gurl looked up her eyes were red from crying, she saw Robin. "Robin..go away."  
  
"No I'm not. You believed in us now it's our turn to help you." Robin knelt beside Robin Gurl putting an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry we scared you. But if you hadn't come we might not be Batman and Robin anymore."  
  
Robin Gurl nodded and stood up, "So now are you going to get the Penguin?"  
  
Robin grinned, "But of course."  
  
Back at the alley where Robin Gurl and Alan had appeared the portal appeared.  
  
"I guess we have to go back now." Alan said pulling Robin Gurl with him.  
  
Robin Gurl pulled away and walked over to Robin, "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"  
  
Robin blushed, "Um.."  
  
Robin Gurl giggled, "What's wrong? Never kissed a girl before?"  
  
"No..I just.." Robin looked at Batman then sheepishly back over to Robin Gurl, "Well alright." He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, the kiss didn't end there and Robin Gurl didn't want to let go neither did Robin.  
  
"Come on we have to go back."  
  
Robin Gurl nodded sad that she had to leave, "He's right." She sighed, "Good Bye Robin.."  
  
"Bye Robin Gurl.." Robin gave Sarah a hug noticing tears were forming in Robin Gurl's eyes. "Don't cry, you can still read about me in the comic books."  
  
Robin Gurl turned around tears were streaming down her cheeks, she didn't want to leave, she liked it here. But she had done her job. "Good bye." She whispered then ran through the portal not looking back.  
  
"Good Bye Robin Gurl." Robin waved, he was starting to miss her too.  
  
"Don't look so glum chum. There are plently of girls in Gotham City." Batman said trying to cheer Robin up. He felt sorry for his young partner. "Come on we have a city to save."  
  
"Gosh you're right Batman." The Boy Wonder followed the Dark Knight to go and save the city.  
  
End Story  
  
~~~  
  
More of Robin Gurl is coming soon.  
  
~~~ 


End file.
